Madoka Kotonashi
A judge who seems half asleep at all times. Appearance She has a similar face to their twin. Her hair is pink and tied in a ponytail with a bow. She wears a half blazer with a corset skirt, and leggings under combat boots. She has moon motifs all over her outfit, with an especially prominent crescent moon tie pin. She wears a crescent watch on her left hand, and a glove on her right. Though her eyes appear tired, when she becomes attentive, they seem almost identical to their twin's. Stats The following are spoilers for the character's past and personality.: Being a judge allows her to read moods with accuracy, as well as tell general flow of conversations. She's also adept at figuring out possible motives for actions. Besides that, she is able to process complicated documents easily. Her training as an assassin gives her a great edge in combat, and she has sharp reflexes that help her fight. Personality Madoka has a tired and lazy personality. She seems to care about no one except herself and her twin. Her sense of justice is extreme, and she's willing to physically beat someone down to enforce civil peace. She doesn't spend effort where she doesn't feel necessary, and prefers to just laze around. The following are spoilers for the character's past and personality.: Tsukine has a laid back and casual attitude, leaving manners at the wayside. Despite her seemingly lackadaisical nature, she's surprisingly active when it comes to her duties. When she has a goal, she moves forward with astonishing speed, and work to accomplish it as efficiently as possible. While she constantly works towards a better future, she's secretly tired of the weight of the world, and this causes her to not work at her full potential. While she is jaded from years of hardship and turmoil, she's a surprisingly gentle and noble person, caring deeply for people and upholding her values of peace. She's willing to lend an ear to anyone who has troubles, and prefers when everyone is happy around her. So that no one will have a life like hers, she toils away at reform, both through force and diplomacy. Though she struggles with having the trauma of having lived through the Tragedy, she hopes for a future of peace and the day of her atonement. Until then, she continues, as everything is for the sake of justice. Background She was born in a quiet suburb with her twin sister. On a camping trip in the forests, they both were separated from their parents, and had to live on their own for a month until they were found by a government official and went under his custody. Eventually, she worked her way up in the government and became a judge. The following are spoilers for the character's past and personality.: Tsukine was born along with Nitsune near Hope's Peak, and lived a relatively normal life. When she was around the age of seven, the Tragedy happened, and the flood of Despairs into the streets led to a massacre in the areas around Hope's Peak, including their neighborhood. Escaping from the chaos, they managed to hide out in an alleyway with a large slash on her right shoulder and one on Nitsune's left bicep. For a year, they lived on the streets, until they were found and rescued by the Bombe. They were then put under the tutelage of Ren Hirota initially to learn hacking, but she eventually went off to study legal matters and became a judge. During her time as an agent, she acclaimed a high kill count, holding a feared reputation among despairs as "Tsukuyomi". She also climbed up the ranks of the political ladder, seeking to reform the system from within and only barred due to her young age. When she discovered the death of Ren during DRN2, she joined Nitsune on a mission to assassinate Cyan, AKA Yuki Fuyuhara. However, in doing so, they killed the Kotonashi twins and she took Madoka's identity as her own, as it would be easier to infiltrate Despair ranks. They both were eventually caught and arrested for going rouge, and were submitted into DRN3. Story In DRN3, Madoka was heavily involved in the trials and investigations, albiet subtly. She silently advised Madoge throughout the trials, and lent her intelligence several times throughout the game. During the game, she was constantly aware of the cameras and the mastermind's presence, often directly spreading anti-Monokuma propaganda. She also once brutally beat up Hasaki in an response to him pushing people off a balcony. She also accompanied Madoge in setting up incense for those that have deceased. In Chapter Seven, they convinced their twin to switch with them and burn them in the oven, both as a desperate attempt to escape in a response to Cyan's trial as a motive, as well as their final act of atonement and peace. Her true identity and tutelage under Ren was also referred to. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: After she was revived, she revealed her true identity as Tsukine Amakoto and acted as her natural self, proclaiming herself as retired and not interested in hunting Despairs any longer, since any deaths could be reversed. She also reunited with Ren, and went on living the normal life she formerly couldn't. Relationships Akira: She saw her as someone eccentric and outgoing, and grew to a natural friendship. She enjoyed spending time with her, and often accompanied or supported Akira's antics. She bottled up her conflicts and missed her after her death. Pamela: She saw her as a form of a surrogate mother, due to a lack of an actual mother. As such, she held a high opinion of her even after her motive was revealed, and even though she does agree that punishment was in order, she did miss her after the fact. Hasaki: Due to his uncivil antics, she held a very low opinion of him. Raiden: Due to his uncivil antics, she held a very low opinion of him. The following are spoilers for the character's past and personality.: Nitsune: As his twin, she cares for him immensely. Even though she remembers near nothing about her past with him, the experiences of life or death in the streets formed an unbreakable bond. She often confides with him about matters of all kinds, and generally trust him. She is also far more relaxed around him, and are open about his faults, often causing arguments. Even so, she'll protect him by all means. While she claims that they know they both will have no place in a peaceful future, she wishes that he will at least be happy for a moment. When she's about to be killed, she hoped that if they were reborn, that they would be able to stay siblings a little longer in the next life. Ren: She was his disciple, originally sent to learn hacking from him. However, Ren noticed her talent for legal matters and instead transferred her over to the Legality Branch, as well as the Assassination Branch. She was very attached to him, as he was a mentor that raised her to the best of his ability. As such, she treasures him in both a friendly way and a familial way, even jokingly referring to him as a father. She was very distraught after his death, even going on a mission to avenge him. Mi Na: Since she and Ren were connected and had somewhat of a mother-son relationship, she jokes that Mi Na is a grandmother to her. She is fond of her and also loves to tease her. Hotaru: Since she and Ren were connected and had somewhat of a mother-son relationship, she jokes that Hotaru is a grandmother to her. She is fond of her and also loves to tease her. Kameyo: Since she and Ren were connected and had somewhat of a mother-son relationship,she jokes that Kameyo is a grandmother to her. She is fond of her and protective of her. Trivia * Her favorite food item is raspberries, but specifically raspberry crepes. * Her outfit is actually equipped with many secret compartments for various kinds of items. No one really knows what's inside at all times. * She is resistant to some forms of poison. * While her perception is not as good as their twin's, she instead has a honed instinct and reflexes. * She seemingly has the ability to fall asleep in any position. The following are spoilers for the character's past and personality.: * She has a habit of tugging on her tie chain, a carry over from their mentor, Ren. * She has a huge appetite and eat a lot, as even a slight feeling of hunger will trigger a panic attack. This is theorized to have a correlation to her past of living on the streets and nearly dying of starvation. * There is a large scar on her right shoulder, which is still sensitive and causes involuntary flashbacks if touched. * Ever since she was rescued, she hasn't been able to sleep well, since her dreams are always filled with nightmares. * She has a verbal tic of adding "~hm" to their sentences. * For assassination specialties, she uses close ranged tactics and poison. * Apparently, she has trained up an ability to hear even in their sleep. However, it is unknown if this is true or she's just a light sleeper. * She remembers next to nothing about her past, as the trauma of the massacre has caused her to forget. * She has a trained fox as a pet. * The codename "Tsukuyomi" was not created by her, but instead by Nitsune. * Due to her knowledge of past killing games, she was aware of the general flow of killing games, and did her best to play to the genre to escape. * Her gavel is strapped to her thigh inside her skirt, and it has a secret mechanism that allows for a syringe to dispense out. Category:Characters